


A Match Made in Hell

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't going to allow herself to end up in some meatbag.  But she needs a place to lie low, just for a little while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/gifts).



> This is for Gehayi! I hope you enjoy it. I admit I had the idea of an AU verse where somehow Glory ends up in the Enchanted Forest and becomes best friends with Maleficent...I hope this is okay :)

It really wasn’t fair.

 

I mean, what else did they expect her to do?  She was a GOD.  All that she saw, all that her eyes laid upon, belonged to HER.  Her GLORY was all that was, and all that should have been.  Did they really expect her to lie complacent?  To roll over at their command just because they dared call themselves gods?

 

She feasted upon the bodies of her slain enemies, or anyone that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Her army was vast, conquering all that lay within their path.  All she had to do was reach out her hand, and all that was within it’s shadow was hers.  The cries of agony and death were her lullabies.  Misery and destruction became her only concern.  Power.  Destroy.  She wanted it all to BURN.

 

But really, was it all so bad that they had to banish her?

 

Those little flies, how dare they rise against her!  They should have been grateful that she allowed them to even live.  They managed to decimate her armies, to defeat her in battle.  They bound her in chains and stripped her of her powers, of her GLORY.  But she laughed in their faces in all their attempts to end her life.  The fools.  They were nothing without her.  Let them try what they will.  With her might and power gone, they would soon find themselves without thrones to rule from. 

 

Unfortunately, her majesty proved to be her downfall.  They couldn’t kill her.  She had grown too much in strength for them to even attempt the killing.  So instead they banished her.  Tossed her from her rightful dimension like trash.  They bound her with horrific spells and dark magic, tearing her apart and reducing her.  She soon realized what they planned to do; to bind her into a disgusting larvae creature, a weak and pathetic thing to keep her trapped.  They would seal her in its form until it’s short little life snuffed out, damning her forever.

 

Unacceptable.  She was GLORIFICUS. 

 

Oh when she found her Key and came back, there would be HELL to pay!

 

But for now, she had to prevent this atrocity from occurring.  There was no way she was going to allow herself to be sealed in some maggoty meat bag!  Those bastards had stripped her of her power, but she still had a few tricks left up her sleeve.

 

No words in any language, in any dimension could describe the pain of being unmade, of having your insides torn apart and reformed.  She could feel her magnificent essence being shredded and reworked into something lesser.  It was pure agony, the worst her enemies could have done.  There was nothing she could do to stop it…mostly.

 

She may be confined to a lesser vessel, but it would be one of her own making.  And the world she would have to spend her exile would be one of her choosing.  She needed time to recuperate and regain her strength, to build an army that would retake what was rightfully hers.  And the Key, of course.

 

She needed a good hiding spot…

 

 

“Beast is so harsh.”

 

Charming felt a pit growing in his stomach as the woman stood from the throne, staff in hand.  The wicked smile on her face did not bode well for him.  He really should have seen it sooner.  She was the only living creature here in this morbid castle.  Not even any servants to sweep the halls.  Just this admittedly lovely lady, who wielded a suspicious looking staff and oozed power.

 

He was going to KILL Rumplestiltskin.

 

“I prefer ‘Maleficent.’”

 

 

Maleficent angrily paced her chambers, her black unicorn patiently sitting on the other side of the room.  Not even its presence could bring her comfort.  Damn that prince!  Whatever he had stuck inside of her, she could not remove it.  Powerful magic bound it within her, not even her own magic could remove the disturbing pest.  That could only mean it held something powerful.  That of course, could only mean that later one someone would be back for it.  She had the feeling that the only way to remove it would involve her heart to cease beating.

 

No, no she was not happy at all. 

 

She needed to find a way to get this thing out of her before some Prince Charming came along and sliced off her head for whatever this thing was.  She had a few sources she could track down and threaten for informa-

 

What was that?

 

Maleficent spun on her heel as a powerful surge of energy and magic swept through the room, setting all of her senses on alert.  Her pony had risen to its feet and was neighing in fright.  She gripped her staff tightly in her hands as the energy coalesced before her into a swirling light.  Her eyes narrowed.  A portal, right in front of her, managing to bypass all of her protective magic? 

 

Whoever was doing this, they were going to regret making this incredibly poor decision. 

 

She held the staff to the side and called forth her magic, fire enveloping her hand as the portal formed and spit out what looked to be a-she blanched in horror, the flames faltering for a split second as a horrid visage of nightmarish proportions assaulted her vision.  What was this horrible dark magic!?  She stared at it in horror and quickly called more of her magic to destroy this foul thing, this creature that should not be.

 

But before she could even start to chant a spell, the creature’s form wavered and vanished.  Instead, in its place was a young woman with fiery red hair and gloriously smooth skin, kneeling on the cold floor.  Maleficent stared at this new creature with disdain and suspicion, not daring to ease up on the magic.  This woman was from another world-no, not a woman.  A thing.  It was a creature, with a form had no place in this world, and so formed a new one.  She resisted the urge to scream.  Otherworlds were so annoying, as were their little wandering bugs.

 

“I don’t know who you are, nor do I care.”  Maleficent addressed the nude girl with her usual dangerous charm.  “But you have just intruded in my home while I am in a very bad mood.  This isn’t your lucky day.”

 

To her shock, the girl, still kneeling on the floor, laughed.  The absurdness of the situation caused the sorceress to falter.

 

“Oh you have no inkling on how true that statement is.”

 

The woman stood, unconcerned with her lack of clothing.  She looked around, a pompous smirk on her lips as she took in her new surroundings.  Her smirk widened as she closed her eyes, feeling the pure magic coursing through this world.  Her senses were dulled, trapped in this form, but they were enough.  Her eyes widened and met the cold, haughty gaze of Maleficent.  The two silently stared at one another, one wielding fire and magic powerful enough to level the room and more.  They gauged each other, making silent remarks and assessments. 

 

After several long moments of soundless threats and conversations, the two women smirked at one another.  The fire in Maleficent’s hand faded.

 

“I am called Maleficent.”

 

“Oh, such a fitting name.”

 

A haughty laugh.  “I know.  And what shall I call my new guest?”

 

“Back home I was known to my legion as ‘The Glorious One.’  So Glory will suit me just fine.”

 

“I think you and I will get along very well, Glory.”

 

“Was there ever any doubt?”

 

 

Throughout the whole of the Enchanted Forest, a strange and disturbing chill settled into the inhabitants.  There was a feeling of general unease they could not describe.  All they knew was that something bad had happened.  Something very, very bad.

 

 


End file.
